


"Do you remember," Koyama asked, laughing easily, "that time when we went to New York?"

by hlopushka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, post disband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Koyato deserves all the angst in the world (even the badly written one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do you remember," Koyama asked, laughing easily, "that time when we went to New York?"

Shige smiled and drank some more. Koyama was happily talking about things in his life and they haven't seen each other since forever so koyama had a lot to talk about. Shige joked some jokes and made appropriate noises when they were needed. He was quite content.  
"I saw Ryo-chan the other day," Koyama said out of the blue and he told some news from Ryo and like that they started talking about NEWS once again. Every once in a while when Shige met Koyama and they had enough to drink and enough time to chat they always got to talk about the past years with NEWS and JE in general.  
"Do you remember," Koyama asked, laughing easily, "that time when we went to New York?"  
"Yeah," Shige answered, chuckling a little. "Yeah, I do. I was so much in love with you back then.  
And he laughed some more at Koyama's surprised face.


End file.
